Crimson and Clover
by E. A. Werner
Summary: The team still adjusting is called on when PC Andy has a strange encounter. Gwen agrees to investigate the apparent murder spree that seems to be alien related. I don't own anything Torchwood related it belongs to the BBC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Gwen walked into the Hub 3 and felt a sudden twinge that everything was not all right. Looking around she saw Molly in the kitchen. As she walked closer she saw that Molly's eyes were red and she clearly hadn't slept. "You alright Mol?"

Looking up Molly eyed Gwen. Could she tell? "Sure. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," replied Gwen noticing Molly's plastic smile, "What are you up to?"

"Cranberry infused pancakes. Here try one."

Gwen accepted the offered pancake knowing that Molly was an exceptional cook and that cooking was a comfort clearly indicating something was wrong, "Oh this is delicious."

"Good, I wanted to try something new but now find I have no appetite."

"I smell something," said Jack coming down the stairs.

"Molly made us some excellent pancakes," replied Gwen moving away so Jack could get some. Gwen couldn't help but notice that Molly immediately distanced herself from Jack. Ianto, it had to deal with Ianto. What was clearly lost on the men was not lost at all on Gwen, especially since she too harbored a secret love. Molly was in love with Ianto and not the kind of school girl crush love. No Gwen could tell it was deeper. Gwen saw it in almost everything Molly did and she would bet good money that somewhere Ianto returned the feeling. To Gwen it was plain as day that what had probably started out as brotherly love had somewhere down the line had changed. He was clearly confused but didn't know how to go about it. Hearing movement upstairs Gwen saw Ianto coming down the stairs. The picture was much clearer now. Perhaps later she could get Miss Molly to talk to her.

"Pancakes Ianto! Molly made us pancakes," said Jack as Ianto entered the kitchen.

"Smells good," replied Ianto as he watched Molly exit the now crowded kitchen, "Molly?"

"I'm going to check the readings last night."

The three remaining watched as Molly walked away.

"She alright?" asked Ianto to no one in particular.

"She's just fine," answered Gwen.

Leaving the two boys alone Gwen made her way to her computer desk. Over the top of her monitor she watched as Jack and Ianto finished their breakfast. Jack completely oblivious to the obvious tension and Ianto, well Ianto was clearly aware. He kept a very good distance from Jack and kept glancing over towards Molly's hub. Molly was clearly not trying to look at them. Buggar if this kept up no one would be talking to each other.

Ianto didn't know what to say to Molly. He didn't know how he felt. Last night she had sent him to Jack after they had kissed. He had actually kissed her and he had wanted to. She had always been like a sister to him, but now she seemed different. So different that he kissed her and then she had sent up to Jack. She had seemed fine but now this morning it was apparent that she wasn't okay. He wasn't either quite frankly. He loved Jack. There was no doubt in his mind that he did, but Molly…. Ianto could slightly understand now how Jack felt about Gwen, but only slightly. He would never admit to it though, nope never. Turning to Jack he smiled a devious grin. Last night, well last night had been great.

"What are you grinning at?" asked Jack as he shoved pancake into his mouth.

"Nothing," Ianto replied turning away. Last thing he needed was Jack getting a bigger head.

"Ah huh," replied Jack with his mouth full, "Don't get me going we have work to do. Gwen are you going to answer that?"

Gwen had totally missed her mobile ringing as she tried to follow the goings on inside the Hub 3, "Opps sorry, hello. Okay Andy calm down. Start from the beginning…. That was Andy," stated Gwen as she hung up her mobile, "He says he thinks that he has made love to an alien. He is on his way over."

"We can't have him coming over here!" declared Jack

"Why not? There is nothing out that he shouldn't see. Molly designed it that way. Of course when we move back we will have to come up with another idea," replied Gwen.

"I was thinking that we would keep this and use at as kind of a front if we needed," said Molly from her terminal.

"I don't see why need to move in the first place," mumbled Jack.

"Well for one it would be harder for escapees to get out and for two we both want to," answered Gwen.

"You weren't meant to hear that," mumbled Jack.

Gwen stuck her tongue out.

"I think she heard you that time," put in Ianto.

"Really?"

"It's the open space, it tends to echo."

"I knew this place was too good to be true."

"Oh but it has so many perks."

"Such as," replied a very interested Jack as saddled up closer to Ianto.

Turning into Jack Ianto replied "Well there's…"

"If the two of you are going to start something please take it up stairs. Molly and I don't need to see it," hollered Gwen. She looked over at Molly who had disappeared.

"You never know, you might like it," hollered back Jack as slide away from Ianto, "Don't you think Molly?"

Turning Jack asked to no one in particular, "Where'd she go?"

Ianto followed Jack's gaze. Molly had disappeared without a sound. It was scary how she could do that. Along with everything else she had the ability to do. It was a long list and as his gaze moved to Jack he thought 'and the team new only a forth.' A buzzer sounded as a figure popped up on the screens pulling Ianto out of his thoughts. "Andy's here."

"I'll let him in," spoke up Molly coming out of nowhere.

The team watched as she made her way to the "front door" and then watched her in the monitors as she led Andy into an interview room with out ever having him enter the main floor. Gwen was right Molly had brilliantly designed the building. After all they had to be the worst secret agency in the business. Everyone knew who they were and if the just remembered the 456 they would know what they did.

Making their way to the interview room Jack and Gwen didn't speak. It had been this way for awhile. Jack had been too wrapped up in Ianto to pay attention to the fact that Gwen was burning out and Gwen was just too annoyed, tired and angry to make any kind of effort. Alone, you could cut the tension between them like a knife, but in front of anybody else they could hide it well.

"So Andy tell me all about what happened," said Gwen as she slide into the chair across from him.

"I told you everything when I rang your mobile," replied Andy.

"I know, but Jack didn't hear it and sometimes it helps to tell a story again," said Gwen as she took Andy's hand, "You know it helps remember things you might have forgotten."

Jack leaned against the wall and looked down at Andy. He really had never like the wiry blonde lad, but when Rhiannon's husband had told him about how Andy had stood up for the kids he put a little more thought into the man. PC Andy was a good but slightly daft copper. Gwen liked him and had only nice things to say. Jack had thought that it had only been because Andy flattered her, but now, well perhaps there was more to it.

"Well I had met this girl at a local pub last night and well we hit it off so we headed to a hotel," spurted out Andy looking down at the table, "Well everything seemed to be going all right and things progressed as they usually do..."

"Get to the point Andy," urged Gwen.

"Well I don't remember much of what happened after we started except for some very bright lights and green scales. Then when I woke up in a different room and I had this mark on both my arms," he explained as he rolled up his sleeves.

Gwen and Jack both leaned in to examine his arms. On each of his arms there where three little round marks no bigger than a nickel and in each of the circles there where tiny little puncture marks.

As they looked Andy continued, "I remember these scaly things running up and down my arms and thinking bloody hell I need to leave and then not having the ability to."

"What hotel and room numbers?" asked Jack.

Andy rattled of the name and Jack left to find Ianto to go take a look leaving Gwen with Andy. As soon as Jack left the room Molly took his place. Scanner and medical bag in hand she sat down and began to process Andy. Gwen watched as her former partner allowed Molly to take blood, his temperature, and do all sorts of things. She thought about the brief interview and she knew that Andy had experienced something hinky. He was nervous and clearly embarrassed.

"Okay all done Andy," said Molly.

"Thank you," he replied.

"Andy why don't you follow me out," said Gwen taking Andy's arm she led him out the door, "Go home. Take a few days. We will let you know what we find out."

"You don't believe me," stated Andy as he looked out onto the other warehouses.

"Yes Andy we believe you. This is what we do. It's good you coming to us so now let us do our jobs," hugging him Gwen watched him go on his way. Heading back into the Hub she wondered what Jack and Ianto would find.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"What are we looking for?" asked Ianto. They were in the first room Andy remembered being in.

"Anything out of the ordinary. Is there any rift activity?" replied Jack.

"No. Nothing, this room is spotless. It looks like it hasn't been touched let alone been the scene…"

"We could make it look like that," smirked Jack.

Ianto raised his eyebrows, "That…well I don't think that is the best idea."

"Pity," replied Jack standing up and kicking the bed, "The trash has even cleaned."

"Should we have a look at the other room?" asked Ianto.

"Might as well, where is it?"

"Two floors up."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"So let's assume that when this woman moved Andy he was asleep since he says he remembers being in here and waking up upstairs. This she alien would have needed helping moving him."

"Well that is if he got the room numbers right to begin with, it sounds like he was totally sunk last night. Plus we know nothing about this alien perhaps it has super human strength."

"Excellent points," said Jack with a bit of pride. He was amazed at how quickly Ianto was adjusting. Not completely, he was bound to have his quirks but he had always been the quickest to bounce back and accepting what was in front of him. Well mostly. He was doing much better than Owen had. Although in all fairness there was a difference between Ianto's return and Owen's.

As the elevator opened Jack followed Ianto down the corridor watching him in his sharply pressed suit. They hadn't left the hub last night so it had come from the bags that Molly had offered the other day. It was one of the new ones that Molly had picked out and Jack had to say that she had great taste and she knew how to dress Ianto.

"Jack?" called Ianto from inside the room.

"Yes?"

"This room looks as spotless."

"Any rift activity?" he asked stepping into the room.

"No. Like the room before it is completely untouched."

Jack touched his hand to his ear, "Gwen?"

"Yes Jack."

"Find anything on the CC TV footage?"

"Not yet, but I just got started."

"Okay let me know," turning to Ianto Jack said, "Well let's go check the logs for Andy's name and to see who these rooms were reserved to."

As the two headed down to quest services, Molly was racing down the stairs back at the hub.

"Molly what's wrong?" asked Gwen looking away from her monitors.

Molly looked pensive and worried, "Gwen how well do you know Andy?"

"Pretty good I'd say. You know we were partners, mates even."

"Were you aware Andy was and is doing drugs?"

"No! Not Andy! Sure he seems daft sometimes, but he is not stupid. He doesn't do drugs. I mean to even to suggest that is mental."

"I believe you. Andy doesn't really seem like the type to do drugs but his blood work came back positive for E."

"E? I really don't believe it. He seemed fine when I interviewed him. He wasn't coming down from anything!"

"Well there a bunch of other things in his system as well and it looked like he had been given or taken high doses of vitamin B12."

"So he was masking it? No that is just mental."

"I don't know other things in his system concern me."

"Such as?"

"GHB."

"The date rape drug?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"It accounts for the memory loss."

"I can't believe this," Gwen turned back to the monitors, "What happened to you Andy?"

Molly pulled up a chair and started watching with Gwen. After about 10 minutes she said, "Look there's Andy walking into the pub."

"Good eye, lets fast forward and catch him coming out…there he is and he with a gal. Follow them and see where they go. I am going to try and figure out who she is."

Molly moved to her monitors and began watching Andy and his new lady friend as they headed through the streets of Cardiff while Gwen ran facial recognition programs hoping for a match.

Meanwhile back at the hotel Jack and Ianto were hitting a brick wall.

"So neither room had any occupants in them and there is no Andy Davidson anywhere?" asked an exasperated Jack. He was kicking himself for not just heading back to the hub and letting the team get the information. It had taken him 15 minutes to get the girl behind the counter to give him any kind of information. Turning to Ianto as the girl returned to her screen, "Have I lost? Is there is anything on my face? Is my hair graying?"

Ianto just shook his head. Of course Jack was would be more concerned with the time it took to get the receptionist to agree with him rather then the total lack of information they were currently getting.

"No one registered last night under the name Andy or Andrew Davidson," said the blonde receptionist. She looked up at the two incredibly gorgeous men in front of her. She had been only able to hold out for 15 minutes. The one who was doing all the taking was sinfully gorgeous and had a silk tongue. The other was dressed impeccably and a childish glint in his eyes. She felt like she could have a lot of fun reprimanding him. She had to turn away as her thoughts went a very naughty route.

"Thank you," said Jack totally unaware that receptionist was giving off any kind of vibe.

Getting into the SUV Ianto said, "Maybe Andy had the wrong hotel."

"Or maybe he is just making this all up," said Jack before checking back in with the girls, "We are heading back…No we didn't find anything…Okay, like I said we are heading back."

"I don't think that Andy would make up a story like that and send us a wild goose chase. For one it's just not like him and two I think he may be a wee bit afraid of you," said Ianto a moment later as he navigated the city streets.

"You think he is afraid?" smirked Jack, "Well he might have if he was mugged."

Ianto sat in quiet contemplation. He could see Jack's point but he really didn't see  
Andy pulling one over on Gwen. Ianto would admit the Andy did seem a little empty and he certainly did cling to Gwen when he got a chance but he seemed like a good copper. In all the cases they had worked with him on Andy had been completely professional. Plus Jack had talked last night and told him everything Andy had done for his family and well that made him alright in his book.

Jack watched as Ianto navigated the streets on auto pilot. He could tell that his mind was a million miles away. "What are you think about?" asked Jack pulling Ianto back to now.

Ianto decided to keep the conversation focused on work. Later he would ask if Jack thought he could see his sister, "That I should probably pull all of Andy's bank and credit activity records when we get back."

"Good idea. We maybe should have done that before went on this wild goose chase," replied Jack.

"Yep."

Jack turned to peer out the window. It was clear that Ianto believed Andy and the others did as well, but Jack was not easily fooled. He would wait to find out what the others had found.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jack and Ianto entered the Hub through the garage. They looked around for the girls finding them in the conference area flipping through images on the monitors. They were huddled together the way women did when they were sharing secrets. Jack sat down with a grunt and neither looked up or away from what they were doing. "Well ladies while I do like the fact that you two seem to be knee deep into it I think that I would like it better if you would share what it is that has you so engrossed."

Molly turned around and changed the screens to a series of numbers and lines. Gwen slid herself into a chair and turned her attention to the boys, "So what did you really find?"

"Nothing, as I told you before. There was no evidence of anyone having been in any of the rooms Andy claimed to have been in. There was no record of him registered there either. So unless this alleged woman checked them under her name I deduce that he lied to us," stated Jack.

"He didn't lie to us," said a defensive Gwen.

"No he didn't," spoke up Molly changing the screen again to CC TV footage, "We found him coming out of the pub and followed him all the way to the hotel in question. He was there."

Jack and Ianto watched the footage the girls had recorded. Sure enough they were able to follow Andy down the road with a very attractive woman dressed as though she had step from the 1930's.

"Did you figure out who she was?" asked Jack.

"We have actually have found four identities," answered Gwen.

Molly switched the monitors yet again. Each monitor showing a different passport, "The ones most used are Catherine and Victoria Chase. She has been everywhere but it seems that she prefers here, Ireland, Scotland and England."

"So Andy got his grove on and was robbed by an alien woman," quipped Ianto.

"I don't know what happened there are too many variables," replied Molly.

"Such as?" prodded Jack.

"Well this," answered Molly returning the screens to the lines and numbers.

"What is that?" asked Jack.

"Blood work, Andy's blood which contained E and GHB. His vitamin B12 was incredibly high and this," continued Molly as she flashed the screen to the images of Andy's arms, "These wounds are injection sites. From the swabs I did of the area I have concluded where he got the B12. I also have concluded he received high doses of Haldol." Molly indicated at which sites each were given. One on each arm.

"Haldol?" asked Ianto.

"Yes," she replied sitting down, "It makes since to me. The E combined with the GHB probably made him a little hard to control so they gave him a little Haldol to calm him down."

Gwen put her hand out trying to comprehend what Molly was saying. Why hadn't she mentioned this before? "What exactly is Haldol and why didn't you say anything about it before?"

"Sorry Gwen the results only just came back and I wanted concrete evidence before I was throwing out things like he is on a crap load of drugs right now and he is still standing. Haldol is a drug commonly used in the field of mental health. They use it in a variety of ways and on of them is a form of chemical restraint."

Jack looked at Molly, "So from this she probably drugged him at the bar making him more agreeable to leave, forced him to take the E, he then became unruly so injected him with Haldol, and later B12 so he could walk."

"That's what I'm guessing although with GHB on board he might have taken the E willing with a little persuasion. The Haldol would help control the effect of the E until it wore off and the B12 would help with withdrawal. This wouldn't be too terrible if he has never been on it before."

Ianto starred at the monitors, "What was given in the other two sites?"

"As far as I can tell nothing, the swab revealed only trace elements of blood which matched Andy's. I've come to the conclusion that it wasn't an injection site, but a withdrawal site," answered Molly.

"You think she took some of his blood?" asked Gwen clearly annoyed at Molly had left this out when she had spoken earlier.

"Yes."

"Well that is strange. We have blood seeking female drug pushing alien in our mitts. A BSFDPA for short," stated Ianto.

"That not really much shorter Ianto," said Jack going into full commander mode, "Lets get our way into Andy's bank records that way if this she alien tries to use anything we can track her, also we should put a tracker on the passports just in case she wants to leave the country. Gwen take another look at the CC TV footage see if you can spot her going into the pub maybe we can track backwards, Ianto bank records and passports, and Molly lets see if there are any other similar reports."

"The bank records and passport thing are done," said Molly as they began to disperse.

Jack stopped and turned, "Really?"

"Well it seemed like the first thing to do after Andy said he had been robbed," replied Molly.

"Okay then Ianto help Gwen with CC TV footage and expand your search to the surrounding area by the hotel. I don't think she flew…"

Jack's orders were interrupted by Gwen's mobile ringing, "If that's Rhys complaining…"

Gwen held up her hand, "Andy what's wrong? You feeling okay? No just wondering that's all. What alright we will be right there."

"What did he want?" asked Jack.

"He says he found a similar case at the station. He wants us to come down and take a look and talk to the person who made the complaint," she answered making her way to the garage.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Jack.

"To the station."

"No Molly and I will go you and Ianto stay here and look over the footage," said Jack.

"Why? Andy's my mate I should go."

"That is exactly why you need to stay here. Trust me Gwen," and with that Jack made his way to the garage turning back to Molly, "Coming?"

Molly gave Gwen an apologetic smile and followed Jack into the garage.

"What was that all about?" asked Gwen turning to Ianto. She was use to Ianto and Jack going off together they were a thing you know but to take Molly.

"No idea," replied Ianto steering Gwen into her work station, "We should get started though he'll want results when he is back. You take the pub footage and I'll take at look at the hotel. Perhaps a new pair of eyes, yeah."

Gwen nodded her head and turned to her screens. It was curious, but more than that it was bloody annoying.

In the car Jack and Molly sat in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable but it wasn't comfortable either. Jack saw that Molly was clearly somewhat upset with him about what he had no idea and Molly would never in a million years express what brought her down. So instead she focused on her work, "So what do think? Alien abduction seduction?"

"No idea, but that is an interesting concept sign me up"

"Right not sure if that would be smart."

"Think about Molly close encounters of a sexual kind!"

"You are to disturbed Jack. I mean really screwed up."

"You think?"

"Oh yeah."

"Where you able to find anything out about this she alien?" asked Jack focusing on the case.

"No more than her aliases. The addresses provide were all fakes. No job records or bank records on any of the names. No family history of any kind. No medical records. There was absolutely nothing."

"In every country?"

"In every country."

"To be quite honest I am surprised Andy is still standing with all those drugs in his system," sighed Jack.

"I am surprised he is alive and talking," replied Molly looking out the window.

Jack turned his head, "Really?"

"I didn't want to scare Gwen, but he had some pretty high levels in his system. Alone anyone of the drugs could really do some damage, together well lets just say Andy should not be alone tonight."

As the pair pulled into the station Ianto and Gwen were interrupted with their search for the mysterious mystery alien.

"We got a ping on one of Andy's cards," said Ianto checking the flashing message on his screen.

"Where?" asked Gwen.

"Supermarket on Heol Trenewydd."

"Pulling up the footage now."

"Getting anything?"

"Nope not seeing her."

"Looks like she purchased some fruit and a loaf of bakery bread."

"So?"

"Well for starters it tells us that this alien can enjoy our processed food, but more importantly it seems she is buying for two."

"Okay I'm not able to get anything on the cameras. She is very good at getting around them. How is it that possible?"

Ianto walked over to Gwen and squeezed her shoulder, "We will catch her."

"Sure we will when Jack thinks Andy's lying to us."

"He had his doubts but I think that he is on board now," said Ianto pulling keys out of his pocket.

"What are you doing with those?"

"Thought I would pop on down to the supermarket for some milk we are out," replied Ianto.

Gwen looked at him. What was he thinking, Picking up milk when they needed to find this dangerous woman?

Ianto saw that Gwen wasn't getting the hint. Laughing he turned towards the garage, "Come on Gwen I thought you were smarter than that. Let's go interview the cashier. Says here that her name is Dolores, perhaps she can tell us something."

Gwen playfully slapped Ianto and took the keys from his hand. The raced to the car reaching the drivers side at the same time. Gwen was giggling like a school girl. Oh it felt good to laugh she had been on edge since Andy had called her. She worried about Andy as well as Molly, but Ianto had managed to make her smile. His boyish nature had always been able to that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As Ianto and Gwen headed off for the supermarket, Jack and Molly arrived at the police station. Walking in they saw Andy pacing fretfully. He seemed out of sorts.

"Think it's the drugs?" asked Jack as they approached.

Molly shrugged as Andy walked to them.

"Where is Gwen?" demanded Andy.

"Working on your case," said Jack.

"I called her!"

"Yes and we came. She was busy working on another angel. So we said we would come interview this other person," replied Jack.

Andy looked at the pair of them as he began pacing nervously again back and forth. He wasn't right. It wasn't right. He had called Gwen; Gwen should have come not the Captain and the new girl. He really didn't know them. Could he trust them?

Molly looked at Jack, she was worried Andy was coming down. She could see it in his eyes and she was worried. Moving closer to Jack she whispered, "See if you can get him to sit down."

Jack had no idea why Molly wanted that but it was clearly evident that Andy needed to sit down. He was dangerously close to pacing right down some stairs. "Andy why don't you come here and tell us why you called Gwen."

"Don't act like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like you don't know, I know Gwen told ya."

"Come on Andy sit down we are all on the same team."

Andy was not about to sit down he couldn't. He was too…well he wasn't about to sit down.

Molly saw that Andy was to far gone for common sense. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a syringe and while Jack distracted Andy she gave him a shot from behind.

Reeling back at the feel of something poking him Andy turned around a smacked Molly, grabbed her by the collar and threw her against the wall.

Jack grabbed him from behind and tried to pull him off.

Molly waved away the PC's that were coming around for assistance. She then grabbed Andy's hand trying to pull them off. She tried with absolutely no use. She looked at Jack catching his eye she tried to draw his attention to the needle sticking in Andy's arm.

Jack was confused. What did she want? He was trying to pull Andy off her but with no success. He could tell that soon she would go under and then…why did she keep looking to the right. Following her eyes Jack finally saw what she was looking at.

Letting go of Andy Jack grabbed hold of the syringe he jabbed into Andy's back and let what ever was in it out.

Molly watched as Jack forced the needle into Andy's back. It would take just a matter of minutes and he would be controllable. Hopefully it would maybe work just a bit faster…

Jack could do nothing as he watched Molly go under. Falling limply into Andy's hands he let go and dropped her to the floor and then he sat down.

Jack looked Andy and then went to Molly's side. He felt and found a pulse. Sighing he pulled her into his arms and waited for her to wake up from her faint. While he waited he asked Andy some questions. "Andy why did you call us here?"

Andy put his head in hands. What had he done? He felt oddly better now. Not great, but more in control. But he had Molly in hands and now she lay limp in the Captain's arms. "Is she alright? She's not dead is she?"

"No. she just passed out. She will be fine soon."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Jack picked Molly up and took her with him as he went to move next to Andy, "Now tell me why we are here."

Andy looked at the woman that Jack was holding and began, "I thought that you didn't believe me. I know that look you had in the interview room. I've had that look many times. I thought that if there was another case you would take me more seriously. So I came here and started looking through the files and I found a case from three weeks ago. A man came lodging a complaint that he had gone to a hotel with a woman and woken naked without his belongings. He claimed that an alien or something like an alien had been the culprit so I called him down here for Gwen to interview."

"Where is he?" asked Molly shifting herself off Jack's lap.

"You didn't need to get off," smirked Jack.

Molly just stared at him blankly and turned her attention back to Andy.

"Interview room B."

Getting up she made her way in the generally direction of the interview room.

"It's to the left," sighed Jack getting up and following her, "Andy I know you want to come, but honestly you can't."

Andy watched as they left. He didn't see any doubt in Jack's face now. Leaning his head back he closed his eyes.

Molly felt horse and little out of sorts. So for the first time she was glad that Jack was behind her. As they entered the interview room he guided her to the chair and poured her some water which on all accounts was very unlike him. After gulping down the glass she turned to the man sitting across from her. Molly saw a middle aged man, unmarried, semi attractive but nothing to write home about. She saw loneliness and could easily what had made the she alien go for him. It was same for Andy. Opening up the file on the table she said, "Good afternoon I'm Molly Roberts and this is Captain Jack Harkness we have been called in to ask you some more question on your complaint mister…"

"Hanson, George Hanson. I lodged that complaint over three weeks ago and all they did was laugh at me and pat me on the back."

"I know and that's why we are here. We want to listen because we believe you. We want to help you out."

"Well quite frankly I don't know what you and Captain America could possible do but I have decided to let it go. I have canceled all my cards, closed all my accounts and would now just like to be able to move on."

"Harkness, my name is Harkness and you will tell us what we want to know," stressed Jack taking the seat next to Mr. Hanson, "You will tell us everything."

Molly gave Jack a look, closed the file and focused her attention on Mr. Hanson, "Look Mr. Hanson we just want to help. There are similar cases and we are afraid that this good happen again."

"You're telling me other men have complained?"

"Yes. We aren't going to laugh at you. So please tell us what happened."

"I went to a pub I can't remember which one. I was suppose to met James there but he called 10 minutes after I got there saying his little girl was sick. I decided to stay there was this red head that kept catching my eye. It wasn't long until we were chatting it up and she was inviting me to her hotel room. We got there everything okay. You know we were naked and…"

"We get the idea," pushed Molly.

"Awe let him continue it was just getting good," whined Jack.

"Please continue," said Molly refusing to acknowledge Jack even in the slightest.

"Well we took something."

"E perhaps," interrupted Molly.

"Yes, but I had taken it before and remembered everything. I don't remember much after that. There were green scaly things and I think red eyes. I don't remember switching rooms and I don't remember her or it leaving. Something wasn't right you know."

"How often do you do drugs George?" asked Molly.

"None anymore, well except that night she said it would enhance the experience you know and I was game. However I did experiment in college, not always E per say but other stuff. I knew when I graduated that I had to clean up my act."

"Can you remember anything else?" asked Jack.

"No," replied Mr. Hanson after a moment, "I am really surprised I remember anything at all. It was a very strange night."

"Thank you for your time," said Molly as she and Jack got up and left the room. "Well that sounds like what happened to Andy."

"Yes, but that doesn't help us much. He didn't tell us where he met her or where they went," sighed Jack pointing to a sleeping Andy.

"No but his case file does. Let's get Andy back to the Hub and I'll start going over CC TV footage."

As the two of them, Jack mostly picked up a drowsy Andy and led him to the SUV Ianto and Gwen where questioning a cashier.

"You don't remember her at all?" asked Gwen holding up a print out of the she alien.

"No," replied Dolores chomping on her gum loudly.

Ianto the girl no older then 18, she had to big hair and clearly liked gum or maybe she was a donkey reincarnated. Nah, well they her bottom jaw moved maybe, "Miss she was in her this morning how can you not remember her?"

"Do you remember everyone you meet sir? I so don't think so," replied Dolores.

Ianto kept his mouth shut, because point of fact he did. He generally remembered everybody that was his job. A man dressed in god awful vest interrupted them.

"What seems to be the problem Dolores?" asked the man.

"These cops here had some questions about a woman that was here in the morning Mr. Daniels," answered Dolores.

"Yes we had questions," said Gwen flashing the photo to the man, "Perhaps you got a glimpse of this lady?"

"Yes I remember her. Hard not to forget. We had a moment. She was quite into me."

"Sure she was sir. Do you remember anything else?" asked Ianto trying not role his eyes. This Mr. Daniels who was clearly the manager was no more than 5'3", thinning hair, to big eye glasses and a massively annoying nasally voice could not have attracted even a fly. Perhaps that was too harsh, but doubtful the she hot alien would even spend time looking at him. He was quite sad really.

Gwen looked at Ianto and headed out the store to her waiting car. Ianto followed Gwen out and they returned to the Hub where they found Jack and Molly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jack looked up from what he and Molly were looking at, "Where'd you two go? No where fun I hope. I'd hate to think I missed something."

"Jack…" sighed Gwen, "We got miss oh what shall we call her?"

"Alien hotness," replied Ianto.

"Really Ianto, really," replied Gwen.

"You saw her picture," said Jack who winked at Ianto.

"This is not your play house boys. Right Molly?" said Gwen looking at Molly who was no where to be seen, "How does she do that?"

Jack and Ianto looked around and Jack shrugged said, "I haven't a clue, you were saying."

Gwen turned back after she did another once over, "Andy's visa went off at a supermarket on Heol Trenewydd. We picked her up on their security tapes buying provisions for two."

"And?"

"And nothing, the cashier didn't remember her and the manager could only remember they had a moment," replied Gwen as Ianto laughed.

"You have something to add?" asked Jack turning to Ianto.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Well it's only that Mr. Daniels the manager wasn't shall we say particularly memorable I doubt they had a moment."

"You remembered him," pointed out Jack.

Ianto rolled his eyes, "We did question him."

"Sure," teased Jack.

"Jealous," replied Ianto walking over to him.

"Me!" scoffed Jack, "Never."

Ianto leaned in, "Are you sure?"

Before Jack could answer Gwen interrupted, "Before you two get any bright ideas want to share with us what you found out today."

"Well Andy was right. There was another attack three weeks ago. Jack and I were going through the CC TV footage when you came in," answered Molly from the kitchen.

"Yeah," said Jack as he followed Molly's progress to her station, "A Mr. George Hanson, not to bad to look at."

Ianto just stared at Jack, "How do we know it was them same alien hotness?"

"Well he says she gave him E which would follow with Andy being totally off his rocker. The fact that the MO is the same, pub, hotel room, robbery and God knows what else, he described the green scales and waking up in a different room," replied Molly.

"Oui, where'd you come from," asked Gwen still at a loss over Molly disappearance act.

"The kitchen?" replied Molly.

Gwen looked at Jack and Ianto, "Okay…so you think that the she alien"

"Alien hotness if you please," interrupted Ianto.

"I don't please. The she alien did the same thing to Mr. Hanson."

"Yes, and I bet good money she has done it before," replied Jack., "Alright Ianto lets check the database and see if anything similar pops up anywhere, Molly keep checking the CC TV to see if we can spot the alien hotness and Gwen you go home."

"What?"

"You haven't spent much time at home so go home to Rhys and Rosalyn."

"But Jack!"

"No arguing go! We have Andy here so we can keep an eye on him. Go home Gwen." With that said Jack went upstairs and through the doors.

Gwen stood there feeling rudely dismissed and not knowing why. Slowly she picked up her bag. Why didn't Jack want her there? Who was he to tell her what to do? And why after all this time did she still care what he said and did as he asked?

Walking to the door Gwen looked back at Ianto and Molly, Molly who was beginning to show some slight bruising around her neck. Turning she walked back, "What is going on here and what happened to your neck?"

"Nothing," replied Molly as she discretely turned up her collar, "Don't worry Gwen go home. There's nothing for you to do here. Spend time with your family we will call if we have anything."

Gwen saw Ianto nodding in agreement. She didn't understand but she decided to leave anyway. Let them keep there secrets. They'd need her someday.

Gwen didn't call Rhys on account she was pissed off. So her coming home before 9 was a bit of a shock, "Oui this is a surprise."

Gwen looked at her husband holding their child and she was instantly at ease, "She asleep?" she asked as she took of her coat and went to take Rosalyn into her arms.

"Just she has been a bit fussy," replied Rhys leading Gwen to the couch, "Something wrong?"

"Nothing just thought it'd be nice to come home."

Rhys could tell there was more to it than that but years of experience had made him a wise man and taught him to keep his mouth shut. Instead he watched the two most important women in his life as they slept in his protective arms.

"I've already found 8 similar cases," said Ianto from his station.

"I'm not surprised," said Molly.

"Find anything yet?"

"Just."

Ianto moved to stand behind her and looked at the screen, "Ah there she is."

"And there's Mr. Hanson."

"Did the police do any investigating?"

"The file was pretty bare. Mr. Hanson wasn't very forth coming after the initial complaint."

Ianto moved in closer to look at the file in Molly's hand.

"Okay well I think that I'm going to go check something out," said a frustrated Molly.

"Do you want some company?" asked Ianto as he watched Molly nervously pick up her bag.

"No, no," replied Molly, "Just tell Jack what we found."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay than."

Ianto watched as Molly rushed out of the Hub. She worried him but it was clear that she desperately wanted sometime alone and Ianto knew better than to try to enforce his presence. Taking a last look at his numbers he head up to Jack's office.

"How's Andy?" asked Ianto as he sat down.

"Sleeping again, Molly said he'd do that. Did you find anything?"

"Plenty, so far I have 11 similar cases all over the globe but primarily in the areas she frequented."

"No kidding."

"They go all the way back to 1999."

"Any leads?"

"Not really all the files look like your Mr. Hanson's"

"So a whole lot of nothing."

"Yep."

Jack looked at the monitor where Andy was sleeping off his massive buzz, "Molly says we should watch him for at least tonight."

"She would know."

"What's she doing?"

"She went to go check on a lead."

"Did she find something?"

"Yep, I think that's why she's checking out her lead."

"Don't get smart. Did she tell you where she was going?"

"No."

Ianto looked at Jack who was still watching the monitor, "He'll be okay."

"I know," replied Jack turning to look at Ianto, "So are you going to tell me more about this Mr. Daniels…"

Molly couldn't stay at the Hub one more minute. She wanted Ianto to be happy and she knew she could work beside him but not today. Not after everything that had happened. He had looked so concerned and she couldn't be there and want that which she could not have, it was hurtful.

Looking at her watch she saw that it was about the time Andy arrived at the hotel with his alien hotness. Getting out of her mini coup she walked into the hotel lobby with photo in hand she hoped the front desk clerk was the same one that worked the other night, "Excuse me miss."

"Good evening mum how can I help you?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

"Are you the police?"

"No, but a friend of mine was possible here last night with a woman."

"Ah, think your bloke has been cheatin'."

"Something like that. Were you here last night?"

"Every night for the past week."

"Would you help me?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. Was this gentleman here last night?" asked Molly showing a picture of Andy.

The girl behind the counter took the photo in her hands and looked at it. After a moment she looked up with worried eyes, "I am sorry but I have to say yes and he was here with a woman."

Molly sighed appropriately and pulled another photo out, "Was this her?"

"Yes mum. Do you know here?"

"Coworker."

"That's just mental what men think that can get away with. Do you need something? Can I call someone for you? You look a bit peeked."

"No, no thank you. You have been very helpful," said Molly turning to leave.

"Miss," called out the clerk, "I think I should mention that there was another girl identical to the one that came in with your fella. She came about 30 minutes later and no more than 2 hours after that did the both of them leave."

"Really?" asked Molly.

"Yes mum. I remember because I was quite surprised. Identical twins I'd say. Completely similar in everyway."

"And they left 2 hours after the arrived?"

"Yes, I remember because I was checking in a large party and got them sneaking through the group. I thought maybe they knew someone since they were trying not to be noticed."

Molly looked at the woman behind the desk. She gave the clerk a number to contact if she remember anythin else and if she saw the women again. Two she aliens, well Jack was going to have a field day with this one. Turning to leave she once again expressed her thanks and left. There were two she aliens. Great, but that explained the passports. They weren't two different identities they were two different people.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

As Molly headed home to grab a quick shower before returning to work Ianto was going over the now 20 plus case files. Typing softly he peeked over at a sleeping Jack. It was a change to leave him sleeping instead of being left sleeping.

Looking through the case files Ianto realized his hunch was right. There were similarities with the men that the alien hotness picked. The men didn't admit to any drug taking but a few case files had drug screens in them and all were positive for E.

"What are you doing?" asked Jack from the couch.

"Working."

"You left me to work."

"I didn't go far," replied Ianto still looking through case files.

"And you didn't get dressed."

"Well that should tell you I wasn't planning on being gone long. I just wanted to check out a hunch I had before I forgot it."

Jack moved around the desk to a look, "What?"

"The men she picks. They are all mid twenties early thirties, single, not good looking but no bad either. They all look lonely and were stood up at the bar that they had frequented previously. They are all middle class with not much family."

"Including Andy?"

"Hadn't asked him that yet. He is still zoned out."

"Everything okay?"

"Vitals are good so I am not worried."

"So when did you have this hunch?"

"Earlier."

"Earlier when?"

Ianto just looked up at Jack and smiled.

Jack went in for the kiss just as the door opened to reveal Molly.

"Jack you are never going to believe…opps…oh lord…I…I'll just…" Molly slammed the door behind her and raced down the stairs. She tried to fight back the tears as she fired up her computer. Molly fired up the program that she wanted to run on the CC TV footage. She was sure that somewhere there would be footage of the twin but it left her mind with too much free time so she headed back upstairs to the autopsy/recovery room to check on Andy.

Andy was still very much out, but Molly wasn't worried. He had a lot of drugs in his system and even with her special banana bags he was bound to be a little drowsy. His vitals were as to be expected but really good all things considering.

"Molly?" approached Jack.

"Hey."

"You wanted to tell me something."

"Yes," replied Molly walking past him and out of the room.

"Molly?"

Molly kept walking all the way down the stairs to her station. She walked past Ianto, and was aware that both men were following her. She couldn't speak yet so she took her time as she sat down at her desk.

"Molly…" said Jack again.

"Sorry. I'm just…I knew it!"

"Molly!" demanded Jack and Ianto.

"Okay, last night I went to the hotel that Andy was at and talked to the clerk who was on last night and she remembered checking in the loving couple."

"What? That was smart. Why didn't we think of that?" asked Jack to Ianto with pride in his voice.

"That's not all," stated Molly typing furiously, "Look."

Jack and Ianto looked at the monitor that showed the she alien re-entering the hotel.

"So she leaves and comes back. I wonder where she goes," wondered Jack.

"That's not your alien hotness. That's its twin."

Jack and Ianto turned and looked at Molly and said together, "What?"

"The clerk said that while she was checking a party she noticed the red head return but later on there were two leaving."

"It would explain how it was able to move him," exclaimed Ianto.

Jack moved away from the computer towards the kitchen, "It was also explain how the men are being picked."

"Explain," said Molly who had made her way to the kitchen was starting to mix up some muffins as Ianto put on the coffee.

"Ianto had an idea based on all the case files the men seemed to be singled out and handpicked. That would be easier to do if you had more than one working the marks."

"I also was looking at the cases the system pinged but I noticed one that had me suspicious."

"Which one?"

"2001 Ireland, April 4th. The complaint was lodged by a Homel O'Connell but he died of a drug overdose that day. So I thought that these things like to play with drugs what if that had happened before. There are another possible dozen ending in DOA's found in the hotel rooms. Most of them early on in their spree, so I am guessing they are getting the med doses right now."

"Great so not only are they robbers but they are murders now," sighed Jack.

"Any deaths recently?" asked Ianto.

"2006 is the most recent," replied Molly putting the muffins in the oven and taking the offered coffee.

"So its 4 o'clock now, I suppose we have to wait to call in Gwen," stated Jack.

"That would be wise and I was hoping to catch a couple winks and you two looked…" said Molly setting the timer.

"You haven't been to bed yet?" asked Ianto, "I thought you had you have changed."

"Well I didn't want to smell."

"Go home you look pale and you have dark circles under your eyes."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Do I need to be here for this?" asked Jack.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Molly walking out of the kitchen.

"That was so not called for," stated Jack.

Ianto turned to Jack, "Don't"

"I am not going home but I am going to the couch to sleep so the two of you keep it down," stressed Molly.

"Molly! Molly!" called out Ianto but he got no response. Sighing he leaned against the kitchen counter, "What happened yesterday?"

"This so has nothing to do with yesterday."

"I know. I mean I have no clue what is going on, but I know she's mad for a reason. Despite this I want to know what happened yesterday."

"I have no idea what you mean."

"I am not stupid Jack I saw the bruising and she is wearing a scarf today."

"I didn't do it!"

"I didn't say you did. So tell me what happened."

"Nothing Andy was just coming down and he attacked her. She's fine, she was fine or I would have done something."

Ianto looked up at the loft, "She is quite stubborn."

"Yes she is and she is a damn good cook. Smells like banana muffins."

"Banana muffins are her favorite."

"Hmm."

At that moment Molly's mobile went off.

"Just as I'm falling asleep," she sighed fumbling with it, "Hello?"

"Miss Roberts, it Amanda from the hotel. I am sorry if I woke you."

"No not at all."

"Well I did debate about telling you but then I decided if my Charlie was cheatin' on me I'd want to know about and get a chance to confront her so I thought I'd call you and let you know they are here but you had better hurry they should be leaving soon."

Molly jumped up saying a quick thank you hung up and raced down the stairs, "Jack! Ianto!" she hollered collecting her things barely registering the movements in the kitchen, "Come on they have another mark and they are at the same hotel that they took Andy to, but we have to hurry."

Jack and Ianto followed Molly to the SUV, "How do you know?" asked Jack pulling out onto the street.

"I gave my number to the front desk clerk."

The three of them speed their way to the hotel. Once there they rushed up to the room Amanda directed them to.

"Jack they are leaving!" yelled Ianto stepping of the elevator.

The she alien's spotted them and dropped there mark and booked to the stairs.

"Molly stay with the man!" yelled Jack as he and Ianto chased after the aliens.

They were fast and a flight a head of them but Jack jumped down and grabbed a hold of a bag. The alien turned around and let go of it following her twin down the stairs. Ianto and Jack continued to chase but when they reached the bottom the girls were gone.

The two found Molly back in the hotel room where she had dragged the gentleman in. She looked up when they entered, "He is so close to being gone we need to get him back to the Hub."

Jack and Ianto managed to get the man into the car as Molly thanked Amanda and told her never to hesitate to call. The three of them then raced back to the Hub and carted the man upstairs where they found an awake Andy.

"Who's that?" asked Andy.

"We don't know yet," replied Molly as she assisted the Jack and Ianto, "Get him hooked up to the other equipment."

"What other equipment?" asked Jack.

Molly pushed a button and there was another set of monitors. She quickly accessed a vein and started him on a banana bag.

"Will he be okay?" asked Andy.

"He'll be fine," replied Molly handing Andy some clothes and turning to Jack, "We should call Gwen in."

Jack nodded and left autopsy. Heading into his office he pulled out his mobile and called Gwen.

"Hello?" answered a groggy Gwen.

"Gwen, its Jack I am sorry we need you to come in."

"Okay."  
Jack hung up and went in search of Ianto.

"Well I am beginning that these she aliens aren't aliens at all," stated Ianto holding up green scale arm pieces.

"Gwen is not going to be happy."

Ianto continued to go through the bag finding the man's belongings, some of the womens personal effects. Nothing alien in origan and no drugs.

Jack stayed in the loft going through the files that Ianto and Molly had pulled. After awhile he was joined by Andy and Gwen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Okay so what do we know for fact?" asked Gwen looking around at eveyone sitting at the confrence table including Andy.

"Well we know that they are so not alien," said Jack.

"The man upstairs is David Michaels origianally from Splott. He's 29, unmarried and no living relatives, works as a manager of a coffee shop," said Ianto pulling up the info on the monitor.

"And how is he doing doctor?" asked Jack.

"Vitals are little off but that's to be expected. We got to him quick enough. I think that we could transfer him to hospital if Andy would be so willing," stated Molly.

"No problem."

"I was taking a look through the files and I think that they rushed our Mr. Michaels. It seems that they usually wait two weeks inbetween each attack," said Gwen.

"Was your badge and things taken?" asked Ianto turning to Andy.

"Yes, had to go in and tell the boss I lost it," said Andy turning to Gwen, "Nearly got fired for that one."

"Okay I would say that it safe to assume that they realized that they had marked a PC and should probably head out of here double quick but they didn't have enough so they rushed," said Ianto.

"That doesn't make sense they have the ability to wipe out records at the hotels they have been to. Why wouldn't they have just looked Andy up and seen he was a PC?" stated Molly.

They all looked at each other.

"They had to know," stated Gwen.

"Maybe that's why they hit Mr. Michaels so soon because they thought that a PC wouldn't complain so they would be safe," uttered Ianto.

"Could be, but what ever the reason we need to figure they are going to hit again," stated Jack.

"You really think that they will hit again. I mean we caught them in the act they know that we are on to them?" asked Gwen.

"Yes but do they know who we are?" responded Jack.

"I think Jacks right and I think that I have an idea," said Molly suddenly.

"Well you have had some pretty good ones so far. Lets hear it," said Jack.

"A sting, what if we have a bloke frequent the bars that these women have frequented and wait. You know a bloke of their type."

"That's a good idea, but they know Jack and I for sure," said Ianto.

"Well I good be in the bar as a look out," said Gwen, "They don't know me." As she said it she realized that she was trying to show up Molly. How quickly she fell into old patterns of wanting to impress Jack.

"Who's going to be the bait?" asked Andy.

Still wanting to impress Jack Gwen spoke up, "Well they want atractive men in the late 20's why not give them Rhys?"

"Are you sure Gwen could be dangerous," replied Jack directing his full attention on her.

"Yep, Rhys is a big boy and he's been on the sidelines lately I know head enjoy it."

"Oh, I don't think that she got that good of a look at me. I can sit in the café across the street watching Rosalyn. That way we would have eyes in out of the pub and someone in the SUV when they went on the move," stated Molly.

"Good idea Andy and I can be in the SUV, Molly and Ianto in the café and Gwen and Rhys our eyes in the pub," said Jack, "Gwen talk to Rhys we will start tomorrow night."

4 nights later there was still no sightings. Molly tracked all CC TV by day and by night they frequented the bar.

They finally had luck the beginning of week 2. Both of the Misses Chase were in attendance at the bar. One as her self and the other in a wig and heavy make up. It took two more nights till they picked there target but Gwen had been right they honed in on Rhys.

Rhys had heartily agreed to the plan. Jack said it was to get him out of the house and while he loved his daughter he did want to get out.

The second night of the 3rd week the ladies made their move. The one not in disguise approached Rhys and while she was talking him up the other left the bar.

"Jack the twin's on the move," said Gwen into her Bluetooth.

"Ianto and Rebecca follow her. Andy take their position," responded Jack.

As Rhys 'fell' for Miss Chase's charm, Ianto and Molly bundled up Rosalyn and took her for a little stroll.

"You guys I wish I had a camera. You two look so cute. The cutest little family," said Gwen from inside the pub.

"Focus here folks," said Jack staunchly from the SUV.

"They do look cute," said Andy, "I'm in position."

"Okay enough of the running commentary. Let's remember what we are doing. Anybody got eyes on Rhys or are we all too busy watching the cute couple," said an annoying Jack.

"I've got my eyes on my husband thank you," said Gwen.

After a few minutes Ianto touched in "She's heading to the hotel."

"Okay stay as close to her as possible," said Jack.

"Jack they are making their move," said Gwen.

"They are coming out of the pub," said Andy, "Looks like they are heading down the same path that Ianto and Molly just took."

"Keep them in your sights guys I'll head over to the hotel," said Jack.

Ianto and Molly had followed one of the Misses Chase up to the check in desk. Lucky for them Amanda was working and by now had figured there was something more going on. She checked the lovely couple into the room next door to the one Miss Chase took the key for.

As they headed up the elevator Ianto said into his Bluetooth, "They aren't following the pattern. And why in the world are they returning to the same hotel? We got them here."

"They are slipping up, and that's how we are going to get them. I am right behind you guys. What room?" replied Jack.

"1234."

Jack raced through the hotel and ran up the stairs to the room that Ianto and Molly now occupied. As soon as Jack got there Molly took the SUV keys and headed down to the SUV with the baby.

"We are coming up to the hotel Jack," said Gwen.

"We are ready. Her sister is the room next door," said Jack.

"What's the plan Jack?" asked Gwen, "What if they ambush him? I mean this isn't their normal pattern they are desperate."

"There is a door dividing the rooms. We are on the other side the moment they are in and the door closes we will hop out."

Gwen wasn't sure what to think but she trusted Jack. She watched as her husband went arm in arm into the hotel in question. She watched as Miss Chase nuzzled into her husband. Gwen wanted to rip her hair. "Jack they are heading up the elevator."

Jack and Ianto were smashed to the door listening for the door in the other room to open. They could hear movement. Slight movement but it was still there. Ianto looked at Jack; he seemed so unaware of their bodies pressed so close together and so close to a bed. They were a mere three feet all it would take…

"Ianto… perhaps now is not the best time," said Jack winking at him.

Embarrassed Ianto looked away, he collected his thoughts as he heard footsteps approaching in the hallway. Repositioning himself he heard the keycard, the latch turn Rhys' voice saying something muffled and then the door closing.

Jack and Ianto burst through the door just as Rhys was being forced onto the bed. He protesting loudly but got a grip on one of the girls. "Oi don't let the other one get away," he hollered to Jack and Ianto when the other went for the door.

"Not to worry," Jack said as the door swung open and Gwen met the Miss Chase with a fist, "See what did I tell you."

"Jack a little help here please!" yelled out Gwen as she wrestled with Miss Chase on the floor.

Jack pulled the woman off of Gwen and threw her on the bed with her sister, "Now the two of shut up!"

"Just like a man thinks he can tell a woman what to do!" said one of the sisters.

"I told you to shut up and I meant it. Besides you're not women your thieves and murders."

"Ha you have no idea what you're dealing with."

"I know that your not aliens. I know that you drug your victims and that many have died. I know that you made the mistake of picking up friend and making him think he was going insane."

The woman just sat there looking at the strange American dressed like them. They doubted he dressed that way for the same they did. They looked at the young Welch woman, the man picked up and the uppity man that now stood lax against the door. They seemed to be waiting for something. "Get on with it then, what are you going to do with us?" said Miss Chase.

"Well for starters we are going to ask you a few questions to which you will answer and then I don't know we no longer pet to feed you to," replied Jack.

"Really, oh be still Catherine they don't mean that," spoke out the now labeled Victoria.

Catherine watched as the well dressed lad in the suite stood up and moved closer, "I wouldn't be so sure of that. We use to have a Pteranodon. It liked fresh meet."

"Ianto…" sighed a smiling Jack, "Alright we will assume that your names are actually Catherine and Victoria. So what is your surname?"

Catherine looked at her silent sister. She knew Victoria was angry for letting slip their first names. She looked at the folks in front of her. They were and got but by who, "Are you with the police?"

"We aren't but that one is," said Jack pointing to Andy, "Recognize him?"

Catherine to the blonde lad the American pointed to. She did recognize him. She had had stinky suspicion it was him that had him on the radar. She had found his id in his things but Victoria was so sure a lad such as him couldn't possible be with the police. "Chase, our last name is Chase."

"CATHERINE!" screamed Victoria.

"Shut up Victoria. We're got. They have witnesses. The alien thing apparently didn't fool the constable. I told you not to pick him," said Catherine to her sister.

Victoria turned away, "They have no proof. So shut up."

Jack grew tired easily. After confirming who they were he really had no interest, "We have tons of proof. So much so that had better pray we don't send you to the other countries that you have committed these same crimes, crimes that have led to death."

Catherine looked at the American, "I know."

Gwen moved forward, "Why?"

"Why what?" chuckled Victoria, "Do we really need a reason? Here's one, men are stupid easily lead and my sister and I well we did what had to. What any woman who could would."

Gwen looked at her with disgust and then walked out of the room.

"Andy call it in we will send you all of our findings. This really isn't Torchwood," said as he walked out of the room and into the hall followed by Rhys and Ianto. Jack looked at Gwen. She always did this. Wanting to know why, trying to find reason in the madness, "You okay?"

Gwen looked up and sighed, "I suppose."

"I wonder why they dress like they are from the 30's?" asked Ianto.

"Because they are totally mental," put in Rhys.

"Nah, much easier answer," said Jack.

"And that is?" asked Ianto as they walked towards the elevator.

"Definitely nicer clothes, everyone looked better, cuter," said Jack smirking as he got into the elevator.

The three of them followed rolling their eyes the whole way.

Back at the Hub Molly was putting on the finishing touches to the package she was sending to Andy as Rhys and Gwen came down the stairs with Roslyn.

"Oi you still here!" said Rhys.

"Had to send to off the material to Andy."

"Where's Jack and Ianto?" asked Gwen handing Rhys the baby.

"They went back to the hotel. Rooms paid up for the night thought they might as well us it."

Gwen shoed Rhys towards the door, and getting the clue he head out to their car to wait the girl talk. Gwen confided in him her fears of Molly's feelings. He just hoped he wouldn't be waiting to long.

"Molly…"

"Gwen go home I'll be fine. Paid for the room myself but you know."

"You didn't think that…"

"What? Oh lord no. I know better then that Gwen."

"Molly you can talk to me. I might understand."

"In some ways I think you would but others you would be of no help. I know you know. I have never been very good at hiding my feelings but I can deal with it. I have in the past. All I what is for him to be happy and he seems to be very happy. Well more so than before."

Gwen looked at Molly, she recognized something in her look and it scared her, "Well you know where to reach me. Rhys and I will probably be up for a bit. You can join us for bite."

"No thanks I am just going to finish up here and head home."

Gwen nodded and walked to the door incredibly grateful for the man on the other side. Getting into the car she kissed her husband.

"What was that for?" he asked.

Gwen just smiled.

Next Time:

Aguie had an alien for a pet. He knew. Had known since he was 12. It was never a big deal until the alien's mother came looking for him and Torchwood had to clean it up. And perhaps gain something in return.


End file.
